Where My Love belongs
by BellaMarieSwanCullenz
Summary: When Edward Meets Bella Swan he had no clue that she would be like him in so many was.Will Bella be able to fill the hole left in Edwards heart by Tanya? I'm sorry if it's a little fast paced guys!


All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Hope you guys enjoy!

Edward POV:

It was evident to me when Tanya told me what hapend with and I are not meant to be together.

Tanya told me that she has no feelings for me anymore and that James proposed to she told me I cried my dry vampiric told me her farewells and left.

10 years AT (after Tanya)

All day and every night I`m forced to hear my sisters and brothers in love with each love makes me think about how I felt about Tanya.I mean I know she left me almost 10 years ago... but it still hurts me sometimes. My family might as well been as devastated about Tanya as I but,And a little pissed. I think Esme took it the loved Tanya like she was her own daughter and well... Tanya ruined our constantly My family even Rose says that if I find a girl they`ll love matter that they just want me to be happy.

It`s the first day of this new high school...in has been 13 years since we`ve been much has old same old. I'm sitting in this bio class not even listening, day I hear,"MISS SWAN! LATE ON YOUR FIRST DAY?! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" said."Well..." I looked up. Right in front of me was an angel! She had long dark brown hair that went past her hips and light creamy also had the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen! side, Oh my she smells .I can't read her JOY! She continued speaking."M-my car b-roke d-d-down a-and I-I h-ad t-to w-w-w-alk h-ere i-n the r-r-rain s-s-sorry s-s-sir."she said stuttering every word she looked freezing! OH MY GOODNESS! I CAN'T READ HER MIND! I thought to myself. "WILL SOME ONE PLEASE TAKE MISS SWAN TO THE NURSE!" Mr.C said. I shoot my hand up maybe a little too fast but I had to talk to this girl."OK TAKE HER NOW! AND HURRY IT UP!"Mr.C I wish he would stop the yelling all the damn time ! "Yes sir." I said "Come on let's get you to the nusre ok?" I walked into the hallway and started walking wih her."I'm Edward Anthony Masen Cullen,and you are?" I asked calmly .She smells like rain and pine trees." M-y n-ame i-ss Bell-a, i-t is ve-ry nice to me-et yo-u Edw-ard." she said very properly."Well Bella you are probably getting sick how about I take you to your house?" I asked hopeffuly."Ye-ah sou-nds good."she said. "Okay hold on I am going to go to the office and check us out." I started walking to the office.I got us checked out by charming the office attendant.I walked back down the hall and led Bella outside."Okay here is my car." I said pointing to the Aston Martin in front of 's eyes were wide."Is something wrong?" I asked her."No I just think it's cool that we have the same ...mine is black with white seats." She said smiling." Is that the one that broke down?" I asked.I asked this because I have had this car for 7 years and it has never brokin' down."No my 1957 Chevy freaking took it's last breath today." She said this while I opened her side of the car and she climbed she got in I did as well and started it."So what do you do for fun?" I asked her. "Well,I love to play the piano and,I enjoy softball .Umm...I can speak 5 different languages and I love fashion." She said this with so much passion! 'My kind of girl' I thought."Oh and I like fixing up old cars.I am also fond of chess." She said with a huge grin on her face."That is amazing! I also love the piano and practicly every thing you said, me and my siblings love! Trust me,once my sister Alice hears that you love shopping she will take you on the shopping spree of your life!" I said that thanking God for the new lovely glint in my life."Where do you live Bella?" I asked her."I live with my dad Charlie.I just moved here since my mom just got remarried." I automatically figured out where she lived."Pardon my asking but how old are you Mia?" I asked perplexed wondering how young this brilliant goddess could be. alone."Well I'm 16 .In case you are wondering I have skipped a few grades." I was really proud of must really be a freaking genius ."How old are you Anthoney? Opp's um...may I call you that?"She asked blushing."You can I would like that very much Bella. I am 17 by the way." I said this as I pulled into her driveway."Is your dad home?"I asked her."No he is at the station." She said."Would you like to come in?" she said in a hopeful tone." much so." I got out and opened her car door for walked to the porch and she unlocked the front we walked in I was surprised to see the walls were all a light blue color."Wanna go to my room?" she asked."Yeah."I said as she started walking up the stairs.I followed her up and she led me to her room."Here we go."She said while she opened the door.I was pleasantly surprised to see how she decorated the room.A cherry wood baby grand took up most of the bed was a black trundle bed with a red and black checked walls were panted with black glitter were also black and blue lanterns hanging from the ceiling."Hope you like it .F.y.i I'm not goth I just like these what do you wanna do?"She asked me smiling that beautiful smile."Could you play me something on the piano?"I asked blushed and my throat was on fire."Sure do you mind if I sing as well?" she asked.I shook my head no and she sat at the bench.

 _On the first page of our story...the future seemed so this thing turned out so evil...don't know why I'm still surprised..._

She went on to sing the rest of her song and at the end I clapped and had the most beautiful singing voice ever."Can I tell you a secret Anthoney ?" She said."Of course you can is it?" I wonder what it is..."Well I'm not human...Im an angel."As if to prove her point she reached behind her back and out drew two black sparkling wings."Wow...Well Im not human either Bella...I'm a vampire."I said." old are you really? I am 116."She said."I'm wings are beautiful.I wish I had wings." I said envious."I can give you wings if you want."She said smiling."Okay!" I said excitedly."This might burn a bit Anthoney." As she said that I felt a small burning feeling in my two black wings just like hers popped out of my back."I can also take away your thirst for blood." She said."PLEASE DO!"I nearly screamed at just chuckled and winked at me. All of the sudden my throat stopped burning and I felt amazing."Thank you so much Bella I don't know how to repay you!" I said. She c and said..."Oh you owe me nothing it is my job to help people ya know! Now you can eat human food and I also made it to where you wont sparkle in the sunlight." She said smiling."Would you like to go on a date with me sometime?"I asked her. Hopefully she wouldn't turn me down..."Yes I would love to!" She was blushing and smiling."OH! Silly me I almost forgot! If I meet your family I can do the same for them if they ...Except for the wings I'm afraid."She said. "They would love that Bella! We can go now if you wish." I said."Lets go." 1st she showed me how to hide my wings and we left.

30 mins later we were in front of my got out and all of my family came outside."Who is this beautiful lady Edward?"Esme said."This is knows about don't be mad! She is a angel. LITERALLY ." Every one was astonished."I am here to help you guys you like me to take away your need for blood?Oh and the sparkling ?" She said. Every one nodded fiercely . She snapped her fingers and every one rushed at her and hugged her."Oh thank you so much!"Every one said."No problem! That is kinda my job after all! I'm afraid that's all I can change about you though."She said sadly."That's fine We all just really hated killing so many things and the burning in our throats!"Alice said "Okay well,you guys can eat human food and other than that I'm afraid nothing has changed."Bella paused for a minute then turned to me ."Well...wanna go fly Anthoney?" Bella asked me."Yeah sure lets go!" we took out our wings and every one waved goodbye and took each others hands and flew off."Wanna go to my meadow?"I asked her."I would love to." she responded.

Hope you guys enjoyed! hopefully MORE TOMORROW LOVE YOU GUYS!-BellaMarieSwanCullenz


End file.
